Dead Space 3: Convergence
by ShadowJ95
Summary: MY FIRST FANFIC EVER. My ideas for what should happen in dead space 3. please read and review, any and all constutive critisism is welcome. rated M for blood gore vilance, sugestive themes, sexual content, and cussing
1. Inception

Dead Space 3

CH. 1

MARS

Three years after the sprawl.

Isaac Clarke woke up to Ellie Langford's nude body straddling him.

"Ellie what the hell are you…" Isaac started before she cut him off with a deep kiss.

The kiss surprised him; it felt like the last kiss he shared with Nicole before she left for the Ishimora. Unfortunately it was just as brief, because she pulled away too soon.

"I love you Isaac, I always loved you." Said Ellie, but instead of Ellie's voice, it was Nicole's!

Isaac was about to say something, but a Slasher arm was driven into her spine and out her chest. Spewing blood on Isaac's face before her limp body was tossed to off the bed.

Isaac looked from Ellie's dead body back to where she was to find Nicole's dead, bloody, glowing face staring at him. Then she morphed into the sweat woman that he fell in love with.

"Why did you betray me Isaac?" Nicole asked with pain in her voice and a tear in her eye, "Why did you leave me for her?"

She leaned in as if to kiss him, but instead screamed "MAKE US WHOLE!"

Then he was back on the sprawl, surrounded by Necromorphes. He didn't have time to get up before he had to take out the first few.

A Slasher ran at him, so he shot off a limb with his plasma-cutter. He soon realized that he somehow got his suit and load out from the Sprawl; which includes a kinesis module. Using said module, Isaac picked up the spiked limb and shot it at its previous owner.

After getting off the ground, Isaac was swarmed by all kinds of Necros. He lasted about ten minutes before he was out of ammo; he hadn't missed a single shot.

It wasn't long after his ammo ran out that a Slasher got to him. Isaac felt every heart stopping rip, stab, and slice.

The Slasher went for Isaac's arms first, ripping through flesh and bone like paper with its blade-like arms. Then it stabbed both of its arms into Isaac's gut and ripped outward, cutting him in half. Isaac wasn't dead yet though, he had to withstand the pain for a few seconds before the Slasher bit his head off.

Isaac awoke from that nightmare for the third time that week, but this time it was a whole dream instead of just a fragment. Being the paranoid person that he is, (and who wouldn't be after surviving two Necromorph outbreaks?) he checked the floor by the bed were he thought Ellie's dead mutilated body might lie.

Seeing that she wasn't there, he decided to call her. He forgot however, to look at the time first.

Ellie's eye's adjusted to the light of the screen as she answered the call. She then narrowed them as she saw that it was Isaac.

"Isaac" she started with a calm voice. "This must be pretty fucking import if you're wakening me up at 3:00 o'clock in the damn morning" she said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I had a bad dream" Isaac replied.

"Do you want me to read you a fucking bead-time story, or sing you a lullaby?"

"NO! Well anything but 'Twinkle Twinkle little Star', but just listen!" Isaac snapped. "You died! … I just needed to make sure that you are ok."

"I will be ok when I get back to sleep!" Ellie almost yelled, but then her face and voice calmed. "Isaac… it was just a dream. Nothing bad will happen to me." She reassured him. "Nothing bad has happened to earthier of us sense The Sprawl… Hell, I even got my eye back."

It was true; she got her eye replaced with a mechanical one a few months after they escaped. There also has been no repercussions; no dementia, no Earth Gov or Unitalogist ass holes chasing them, and no more Markers!

"So how did I die anyway?" Ellie asked.

"Nicole killed you." Isaac answered.

"Well why did she do that?"

"I don't know" Isaac lied

"Ok well, why do you think you had this dream?" Ellie asked. _I sound like a shrink,_ She thought to herself.

"May be because you are going to Capital City." He said; also thinking she sounded like a shrink.

"Nothing will happen, and before you say anything; I know that the marker is there. At least it is the original marker, so it is not corrupted." Ellie explained. "And I will be on the opposite side of the city anyway. I'm not going to get any were near it. Not that I would want to, but still; there is nothing to worry about."

Isaac had to agree with her. Not that he wanted to, but she was right.

"Ok, but call me when you get to the city, I need to know that you are safe." Said Isaac.

"All right Mom," Ellie said sarcastically.

"So why don't you like 'Twinkle Twinkle little Star'?" asked Ellie.

"Good night Ellie." Said Isaac as he ended the transmission; not answering her question.

Truth be told it wasn't the song itself that he didn't like; it was the fact that he could hear it being played in the background ever time he was being haunted by his dead girl friend Nicole.

As long as were on the subject of relationships; Isaac and Ellie are not in a relationship, and they have never been in one. Well except for this one time at a New Years Eve party, but they both decided to forget it ever happened. But other than that… nothing.

CH. 2

The Next Morning

Ellie woke up the next morning a little tired. _Damn it Isaac, why did you have to wake me up at 3:00 in the morning _thought Ellie as she got ready for work. _And what was with that 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' comment?_ She started to think out loud.

Don't get her wrong, she knows why Isaac is so paranoid. She is too, just not as much. He has been like a brother to her sense they escaped the sprawl together. (Well except for that one New Years Eve.)

She felt responsible for him, and for his sanity; so anything she can do to keep him in a good state of mind, she will do. AND I MEEN ANYTHING! (Just like New Years Eve.).But lately, she has started to feel like she might want a little bit more from her engineering friend.

Ellie maintained her job as a pilot for the CEC; she flew cargo, and supply ships all over the galaxy. But today however, she had to run some special cargo to Capital city which is orbiting the Earth.

"Can you get someone else to do it?" she had asked her boss when she was given the assignment.

"NO!" He replied, "You're the best pilot I got, and they need it there intact… look, I don't know what your problems are with the city but; if you do it I will give you that promotion you wanted." So with no hesitation she took the job.

"Are we set to go?" Ellie asked her copilot Adam.


	2. Space

Hello to any one who is reding this, and to any one that is reding this; thank u. so ya, this is chapter 2, please review, and enjoy.

CH. 2

The Next Morning

Ellie woke up the next morning a little tired. _Damn it Isaac, why did you have to wake me up at 3:00 in the morning _thought Ellie as she got ready for work. _And what was with that 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' comment?_ She started to think out loud.

Don't get her wrong, she knows why Isaac is so paranoid. She is too, just not as much. He has been like a brother to her sense they escaped the sprawl together. (Well except for that one New Years Eve.)

She felt responsible for him, and for his sanity; so anything she can do to keep him in a good state of mind, she will do. AND I MEEN ANYTHING! (Just like New Years Eve.).But lately, she has started to feel like she might want a little bit more from her engineering friend.

Ellie maintained her job as a pilot for the CEC; she flew cargo, and supply ships all over the galaxy. But today however, she had to run some special cargo to Capital city which is orbiting the Earth.

"Can you get someone else to do it?" she had asked her boss when she was given the assignment.

"NO!" He replied, "You're the best pilot I got, and they need it there intact… look, I don't know what your problems are with the city but; if you do it I will give you that promotion you wanted." So with no hesitation she took the job.

"Are we set to go?" Ellie asked her copilot Adam.

"Ya, just waiting on you." He replied.

Adam and Ellie have been working together for about a year and a half, and Adam still knows nothing about Ellie's past. All he knows is that she is from The Sprawl, she moved here after the terrorist attack on the city, and she doesn't like to get attached to things.

Adam however; is the exact opposite. He is from earth and moved here by choice, he has never seen a terrorist, and he has a hard time not getting attached to things. He and Ellie both wonder why there isn't a sitcom about them.

"Hey, engage the warp drive early," said Ellie, "let's give them a little scare."

Ok, for those of you that don't know; a warp drive is pretty much a worm hole generator. It acts like a portal, making long distance space travel possible, and if you were to engage a warp drive in an atmosphere, it would suck the air threw the portal and out into space. Well as much as it could while it is open; which tends to be a lot.

So the prank that they planned to do was; engage the warp drive when they are just outside the atmosphere. When you do this trick right, it looks really scary from the ground. This has been known to prompted front page stories in the news. Not that getting front page news is very hard to get front page news, because nothing ever happens on mars, but it is still an accomplishment.

After scarring all the people that were looking up at the time of their exit, they reached Capital city in about 3 minutes.

"This is the cargo ship Icarus requesting permission to land." Ellie stated over the radio.

"Icarus you are cleared for landing, but we have been ordered to redirect traffic around to the other loading bay." Said the man in the control tower.

"No problem we will do that." Said Ellie

Ellie really didn't want to go to the other dock, because it would take them right past the marker dome. As they were on their way they could see the Earth to their right, and the city to their left.

"The Earth is amazing to look at; I can't believe it has been 2 years since I've been there." Said Adam, "so how long has it been for you?" he asked Ellie.

"I've never been to Earth; I was born on the Sprawl." She Replied.

"WHAT! How have you never been to earth?"

"I don't know, I just never felt like going."

"But you have to go. I tell you what; next time we have a chance you, Isaac and I will go to Earth on vacation."

"You do know that Isaac hates you right?"

"What? No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. And if I go with anyone I will go with Isaac."

"That's fine, just as long as you go."

"Don't worry, I will go. And I might…"Ellie was cut off by a transmission.

"Icarus; you are cleared for landing. We have bay 18 waiting for you." Said the man in the control tower.

"Thank you sir, have a good day."

"You too ma'am."

All right, docking a cargo ship is not like docking a normal ship, because on a normal ship you would pull up sideways and docks kind of like an airplane at an airport. But with a cargo ship you have to pull in backwards into a hanger, so they can close the gates, fill the hanger with air, and then get the cargo out of the back of the ship.

After completing docking, Ellie and Adam got out seeing if they could help with the cargo. But by the time they got to the back of the ship the cargo was gone. Ellie, not wanting to stay there very much longer went to see the Bay Manager.

"Hello, it seems like everything is done so should we get out of here?" Asked Ellie.

"Not quite, you need to fill out some paper work and then you can go." Said the Bay Manager.

"Ok." Said Ellie as she was handed the paper work. She then went back to the ship to fill it out.

Ellie then returned an hour and 200 pages later. She had a bored expression on her face, and her eye was red, like she hadn't blinked for that hour. Adam joined her as she was walking to the office in the back of the hanger.

"So how was it?" Adam asked in a cheerfully sarcastic voice.

"That… Fucking… Sucked…" Ellie Stated with a tired tone. "I hate paper work, why do I not make you do it?"

"Because my penmanship sucks, and I don't know what half that technical shit means."

"Oh, that's why."

Ellie went in the office, and laid the paper work on the Bay Manager's desk.

"That's everything, can we go now?" Ellie asked.

"Yes. You can go now," said the Bay Manager, "just contact flight control and they will give you the all clear to take off."

"Thank you sir." Ellie said. Ellie isn't usually this formal, she have loved nothing more than to cuss that dude out for giving her so much paper work. She was dying on the inside from being so nice, but she really wanted that promotion.

Ellie and Adam got back to the ship, and prepped for takeoff.

"Flight control, this is The Icarus requesting departure time for bay 18." Ellie said over the radio.

"Icarus, this is flight control, there are five ships in line before you so it could take about half an hour, so just hold tight." Said the man in the tower.

"Yes sir, will do." Ellie said as she ended the transmission. "Crap, what are we suppose to do for an hour." Ellie asked Adam

"They said half an hour." Said Adam confused

"Ya I know, let's play cards." Said Ellie.

ok so if you couldn't tell alredy, i am makeing these first few chapters kinda funny. but dont worry, it will get sirous a few chapters in. i really wanted to get this chapter up this weekend, becase i will not have internet for a wile (unless i go to a friends house or something.) but dont be sad, because when i get back i will have atleast two more chapters to upload. so thats about it, see u people in a few weeks.


	3. Acceleration

**Hello people, surprise… I was able to get some internet, so I can put up a chapter. I hope you're happy to see me. Hope you enjoy. Also I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last two chapters, so ya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the rights to the Dead Space franchise. That privilege is reserved for Visceral Games, and Electronic Arts. This is also the only Disclaimer I will write, so it applies for all the chapters in this story. The only thing I own is the story it's self, and any previously unmentioned characters. **

Ch.3

ONE HOUR LATER

"Damn you're good at cards!" said Adam after losing for the 20th time.

"What can I say; I've been playing since I was little." Said Ellie as she showed her hand.

"Icarus, this is flight control. You are clear for departure." Said flight control.

"All right just open the hatch and we will get out of your hair." Said Ellie, remember when I said that that cargo ships have to back in, I meant lower in. the hangers for the cargo ships are vertical, with a big open area at the bottom. Why they are built like this, I don't know; I guess so that they wouldn't have to build the city any further out.

Ellie turned on the ship as the massive 20 ton steel door at the top of the chimney like hanger slowly slid open to let the air out. After the air was let out, the artificial gravity was turned off; so that the ship would float.

Ellie tipped the ship into a vertical position, and took off relatively fast toward the exit. She was so happy to be getting out of there; but she started celebrating too soon. When the ship was about 300 feet from the exit, the power in the hanger turned off, the massive steel door slammed shut, air flooded the hanger, and the gravity was turned back on. Ellie didn't even have time to cuss before the ship slammed into the door, which knocked her and Adam both out.

_What the hell I going on_ thought the Bay Manager as the power in the hanger went out. Then he heard the hissing sound of the oxygen reentering the bay, followed by the clunk of the bay door closing, and a loud crash after that. At this time, he got up from his desk, and looked out the window of his office. The bay Manager could see that the gravity was back on, because nothing was floating. Of course it was hard to see anything with nothing but the orange emergency lights lighting the hanger. Just then the massive cargo ship that he had just unloaded slammed into the floor, and exploded on impact; which caused the entire hanger to shake.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled the Manager, who nearly lost his balance from the violent shaking. He then ran out of his office and toward the ship. He then fought to get the hatch to the cockpit open. He had to crawl through the broken metal, and twisted frame of the ship to get to the control area.

Once he got to the control area he found that both pilots were unconscious. They both hat minor cuts and bruises, the female had a deep gash on her head, and the male looked like he might have a broken left arm. But at least they were alive; well as far as he could tell anyway. The Bay Manager then started the difficult task of pulling them out of the crash.

"Wake up, come on wake up," started the Bay manager, "god damn it wake up!" Ellie bolted into a sitting position, then fell over and covered the gash on her head.

"Ah fuck that hurts, what the hell happened?" Ellie yelled.

"You crashed." Answered the Manager.

"I meant how did I crash?"

"Power outage, the bay doors are automatically shut, the in tire city is filled with air, and the gravity is turned on as well."

"That explains it, but why did the power go out?"

"I don't know, I'm still waiting for the backup generators to come on." Just then the lights turned back on. "Speak of the devil… wait a minute." Said the manager with a worried face.

"What? What is it?" asked Ellie.

"The Hanger is set to resume whatever task it was doing before the power went out." He said as he got up. He then lifted up Adam and put him over his shoulder.

"Get up now." He ordered Ellie

"What is wrong?" said Ellie as she got up and started fallowing him.

"In about 30 seconds this place is going to be deprived of oxygen and gravity, so we need to move NOW." The Bay Manager said as he started to jog, then run; still making sure that Ellie was in front of him. They reach his office, but he was having a hard time getting the door to open.

"Hurry up!" said Ellie.

"I'm trying." He said

Then he got the door open. But the hanger door also opened, and the air started to get sucked out into the void of space. The bay manager grabbed Ellie and threw her into the room before he grabbed the door frame. The force of the wind was great enough to pick his feet of the ground. It looked like he was hanging from a cliff.

"Take him." Said the bay manager, referring to Adam; who was still unconscious on his shoulders. Ellie pulled Adam into the room. But she couldn't save the Manager, because his fingers slipped, and he was sucked up the hanger, and out into space.

Ellie hit the button that sealed the room so no more air could get out, and then sat down on the floor and started to cry, because she was not able to save the Manager. After a few minutes the emergency broadcast system came on the holo-screen across the room. A middle aged brunet woman came on screen.

"Attention Capital City, the city is under a terrorist attack." The woman said, "Their first targets was the Marker Dome, and the power grid, and they are slowly working their way through the city. Everyone needs to get to the outer ring of the city and stay there." She finished.

"So now what do we do?" asked Adam; who had woken up in the middle of the message.

"Now? Now I need to make a call." Said Ellie as she pulled out her communicator.

_I am fucking bored _thought Isaac as he was watching T.V. _I wonder were Ellie is?_ He continued to think. Just then his communicator buzzed; it was Ellie. _Speak of the devil_.

"Hey… what the hell happened to you?" asked Isaac when he saw the gash on Ellie's head.

"The ship crashed as we were taking off to leave, but listen. The Marker is corrupt, and an infection has started." Said Ellie wile wiping the blood off her forehead.

"What? Are you sure?"

"They said terrorist attack, and that it started at the Marker."

"Shit, um where are you right now?"

"We are in the outer ring."

"Good, stay there I will be there as soon as I can."

"You can't get in; they will probably lock the city down."

"Watch me." Isaac said as he ended the transmission.

"What were you talking about when you said infection?" asked Adam

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I will have to show you." Said Ellie as she got up, and checked her plasma cutter.

**Um there you go, thanks for reading, and I will have 4 up in a week or two, um please review, I got nothing for chapter two so far, so please review this chapter, and I hope you like the little cliff hanger I gave you.**


	4. A companion

**Hello people, here is it took so long to update. Thank you for reading this story, and please please please review!**

CH. 4

Residential ring

The emergency broadcast system in Lexine Murdock's apartment shut off. It had been three years scene this happened last, and now it was happening again. The broadcast said terrorist attack; but Lex knew better. Strangely though; escape was the farthest thing from her mind, all she could think about was Nate. He was in the School, and hospital ring, he was a SRO for the high school. The school was probably in chaos, and he will need some help.

Lexine tried to call Nate, but she couldn't reach him. So she grabbed her plasma cutter, pulse riffle, PESEC pistol, and Nate's plasma cutter.

She left her apartment, making sure to check her corners. She then proceeded left; toward the main corridor. But before she got there she ran into her best friend; Joan, AKA Pyro Jo.

"Lex where are you going?" Jo asked.

"I'm going to find Nate, where are you going?" Lex answered.

"I'm going to the Church; I'm meeting my mom there."

"NO! Don't go there… I mean, you should come with me, and we will head there later." Lex said to save her friend.

"Um, ok. But we have to hurry, or my mom will get worried."

They started walking toward the school; which was one ring over. After walking for a few uneventful minutes; the reached a gathering area. It was empty except for a man sitting on a bench, and holding the corps of a woman. He was holding her in his lap, she had no arms or legs, he was holding a butcher knife in his hand, and they were both soaked in blood.

"Hey…" Jo started to say; but was silenced by Lex. Lex started to raise her pistol at the man in case he attacked. It was clear to her that he had dementia.

"It's ok," said the crazy man to the dead girl wile stroking her hair. "everything is going to be all right." Then he turned and looked at Lex, and Jo. "It is going to be all right." He said to them. He then stood up, pulled something out of his pocket and slid it on the floor to them, then he took the knife and slit his throat.

Lex picked the item up off the floor, it was an audio log; she pressed play.

"This is Corporal Dwayne Hick, if you are listening to this; that means I am dead." There was a pause and some shuffling, "I am starting to see things… I am still sane though. I was on The Sprawl; I hope you know what I mean by that, if not… then you will probably figure it out, what the hell was that? Damn it pull it together!" he said to himself. "So in case you don't know; cut off their limbs, it is the only thing that kills them." The message ended.

"What the hell was all that shit about?" asked Jo; who was confused, and looked like she was about to puke from all the blood.

"This man probably just did one of the smartest things I've ever seen." Said Lex, "Come on, I will show you what he was talking about." They then left the court yard, and headed toward the school.

.DS3C DS3C DS3C DS3C DS3C DS3C DS3C DS3C DS3C DS3C DS3C DS3C DS3C DS3C.

Isaac was in his ship, fully suited up in his advanced suit. He had his plasma cutter, pulse riffle, line launcher, and javelin gun. He also had his stasis and kinesis modules, and his RIG was filled with ammo, and health packs.

He was currently starting his approach to land at capital city, when he was contacted by air-control.

"Attention, Earth-gov gun ship. The city is currently in lockdown, nobody in or out. If you continue your course, we will shoot you down." Said air-control.

"I hate to tell you this but I'm getting in one way or another, so good luck killing me." Said Isaac.

"As you wish," said the man in the tower, he then turned to the person in the chair next to him. "kill him." A few seconds passed.

"Um… Sir, the cannons aren't firing." Said the chair man.

"What? Lock down all the hangers!" said Sir. (Yes his name is Sir.)

"Hey fellas, look out your window." Said Isaac.

Everyone in the control tower turned their heads just in time to see the gun ship same into the window. Isaac's ship sailed start threw, but lost control and crashed into the school ring.

**OK yes it was a short chapter but I figured I had to give you something. The next chapter will be a lot longer; it might be the longest one yet. Thanks for reading, and Please for the love of God review.**


	5. Comlication

**Ok, I updated a little quicker than I expected, but don't get your hopes up, any way this chapter has a LEMON in it, so if you don't want to read it, skip the flash back. Oh; and I did not write the lemon either; I have my buddy 'SubjectDeltaBubz' to thank for that. And I thought it would be a good idea to list the rings of the city, just so you know where everyone is. See you at the end of the chapter.**

Rings

Marker (center)

Earthgov

Medical

School

Residential

church

Business

Entertainment

Industrial (outer most ring)

Ch.5

Complications

_**FLASH BACK**_

Isaac took another drink of whiskey as everyone around him continued to enjoy the festivities. It was New Year's Eve and he and Ellie were on the 'Riese', another planet cracker named by its German creators. His scruffy facial hair was now wet from the drink that didn't happen to make it into his mouth. "Okay sir, I think you've had enough." The bartender told him, taking away his drink.

"I'm perfectly fine," He drunkenly replied. Isaac's view showed three bartenders instead of just one.

He scoffed, "Yeah, I've been a bartender for 10 years…I know a shit faced man when I see one…and aren't you the engineer? The one that fixed our systems a couple days ago?" Isaac nodded. "You're leaving early in the morning; you need to get back to your room."

Isaac sighed, realizing that he wasn't getting anymore and listened to him. He pushed through all of the party goers waiting for the clock to finally reach midnight. Luckily for Isaac, his room wasn't too far from the party. Room number 333; he shared it with Ellie while they were staying there. She had flown him to the Riese so he could help the engineers that were currently stationed on the planet cracker with the complicated mechanics. Being on a planet cracker reminded him of his lost love, Nicole. Even after he got rid of the Marker on the Sprawl, the memories of her still haunted him. He stumbled into his room and it shut behind him. The room was incredible dark, but he knew his way around the room. Isaac took off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground as he kicked off his shoes. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off while he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Isaac? I can smell the alcohol you drank," He heard from the other bed. It sounded like Nicole; he smiled and got into the other bed. "Whoa Isaac, what are y-" She was cut off by Isaac's lips against hers.

He started to kiss her neck now, "Come on, I want to make love before you have to leave…" His lower body was in between her legs.

"What are you ta-ooooh god," She moaned as he grinded himself against her. _What the fuck is he doing? _Thought Ellie, _he must think I'm Nicole… just go with it, it probably won't be that bad._ He pulled his erection out of his boxers and moved her panties to the side and drove into her. She gasped as Isaac was fully inside her. "Oh Isaac."

"You're tighter than usual," He grunted, pulling out of her velvety smooth insides and thrusting back in. She grabbed onto the sheets as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed up her shirt and buried his head in between her boobs as he thrusted into her harder.

She grabbed onto his short hair, holding him to her, "Don't stop, it feels so good." Isaac grabbed onto her butt as he tried to go faster. He all of a sudden pulled out, much to her displeasure and flipped her over. Isaac put himself back in her, making her arch her back. His thrusting continued, the sound of their flesh connecting filled the room. "I'm almost there Isaac."

"Me too," He grunted, only giving it a couple more thrusts, feeling the familiar tingle that signified the end to their fun. Time: 12:00 AM

Isaac opened his eyes, but quickly shut them as the lights hurt his eyes. _What the fuck happened last night _thought Isaac He felt a shift in his arms, when he looked down, he saw Ellie in his arms, still asleep. Isaac slipped out of the bed and sat down on his. '_What the fuck did I do?_' To make matters worse, Ellie woke up, her hair a mess and her shirt up over her breasts. Her face went red and she pulled it back down. "Ellie, did we…"

"Yeah…maybe we should talk about it," She smoothed down her hair, getting her hair ties, putting her hair in pig tails.

He put on his pants, "I'm sorry Ellie, I was drunk and I shouldn't have done that, let's just forget it ever happened, we can just go back to being friends." Isaac extended his hand, "Friends?"

Ellie looked at his hand, then back to him: _Too bad, that was pretty damn good _thought Ellie, _I wonder what he is like when he is not drunk? May be some other time._ "Friends…"

_**FLASH BACK END**_

Isaac woke up, upside down hanging from a balcony 3 stories from the ground, with his foot caught in the railing. On the other side of the court yard one hundred yards away was his ship; which was completely destroyed. _Great, not going to get out of here that easy. __**What did you expect? Did you think it was going to be perfectly fine when you crashed? **__What the fuck?_ Isaac looked up at the balcony he was dangling from, and found Nicole casually leaning on the railing looking at him. She looked normal: she looked like she did when Isaac thought she was helping him on the sprawl. _**Need some help there handsome? **_Asked Nicole as she grabbed Isaac's ankle, and pulled him- with one hand- up onto the balcony. Isaac scooted away and aimed his plasma cutter at her. _**I would be careful with that if I were you; you might just shoot the wrong person. **__What are you talking about? I never miss. __**Who said anything about missing? **_Then Nicole vanished: and Isaac was alone.

Isaac got up and checked his navigator; he was currently in the northern quarter of the school ring. _Ok; I need to call Ellie._

"Ellie, are you there?" asked Isaac.

"Shhhh, be quite… there are some stalkers in here." Ellie replied in a whisper.

"What are they doing?" asked Isaac.

"What do you think they are doing dumbass, they are stalking us!" she turned to Adam, "use the detonator, and set some mines." She turned balk to Isaac. "Are you all right? I saw you hit the control tower."

"Ya I'm fine, I landed in the school ring. Nice job on the cannons by the way."

"Thanks, I will meet you in the business ring, got to go bye!" Ellie said as she hung up the communicator. Isaac could hear the boom of a detonator mine go off in the back ground. Isaac wasted no time thinking about if Ellie was ok or not; he didn't have time to worry. The faster he found her, the faster they could destroy the marker, and the faster they destroy the marker, the faster they would all be safe. But was he worried? Hell yes; this is the woman he loves, of course he is worried.

Isaac had been walking for about ten minutes when he came to a door that said 'School Park'. He checked his locater as he entered the park. He looked up and saw that the entire room was filled with Necromorphes. About 50 slashers and pukers, and a couple hundred of the pack. Isaac equipped his pulse riffle, but they didn't attack; one of the slashers started to walk towards him, so he mowed it down. When he did most of the Necros scattered, but a few Slashers tried to get to him; Isaac mowed them down as well. He found this to be a little too easy; but what did he care, he just wants to survive. As he was about to exit the park, he looked to his left and saw a dozen or so of The Pack huddled in a corner. Not one to leave a Necro standing; Isaac shot a couple grenades into the group. Limbs and body parts flew in every direction, blood covered the walls, floors, and even a little go on the roof, but most of the gore could be found dripping its way down Isaac's suit and mask. Isaac took an odd feeling of pleasure from this; he loved the way the streams of blood looked flowing down his visor. He wiped his hand across his helmet; leaving a smeared red tint across his vision. Isaac consulted his locater before moving to the next room.

**So I hope you people liked the chapter. Once again, I cannot take credit for the flashback portion of the chapter; that was all SubjectDeltaBubz. So if you liked his work, and you like Avatar: The Last Air bender, I suggest you check him out. And please review, even if you have nothing nice to say about my story, I need to know what I am doing wrong. Or if you have a question, I will try to answer it. So ya see you next time.**


	6. Complicated

**Hey guys sry for the long update, but it took me awile to stat writeing this chapter, and it is a long chapter, so see you at the bottom.**

CH.6

Complicated

"So how did you get off the sprawl?" asked Joan to Lex, Lex had been telling her all about Egis 7, and the sprawl. She had told how she met Nate and Gabe, and how they got off Egis 7, and how when they got to the Sprawl: Nate had passed out from blood lose. The doctors took him away, and they never saw him again. Then she told how she and Gabe fell in love and planed to have a kid.

"It is complicated." Said Lex as she remembered.

**FLASHBACK**

"Gabe!... Gabe!" Lex yelled, but there was no reply, Gabe was gone, he sacrificed himself to save her and their unborn child. She was currently in a gun ship set to autopilot to Mars; but she didn't want to go to Mars, she wanted to go to the earth gov sector of the sprawl so she could take revenge on those ass wholes for killing her husband. So Lex got into the pilots seat and disengaged autopilot, and turned the ship around.

She was passing the church when she saw a gunship blow out a set of windows. She was going to fire on it; but a man was sucked out of the building, followed by a huge Necromorph. She watched in shock as they both collided with the ship; the man tried to get away from the ship but was grabbed by the behemoth of a Necromorph. She could see the man start to shoot at it, _you dumbass that's not going to do anything! _Thought Lex. But then she saw the bombs that were floating out of the ruptured belly of the gun ship. "Oh shit" Lex barely had time to say that before the shock wave from the explosion made her ship lose control, and crash into the sprawl.

**FLASHBACK END**

"So then what happened?" Asked Joan, they made it into the school ring, and had come to a door that said School park.

"I will tell you later, but can you hack the door? I don't like it out here." Said Lex

"Sure, give me a minute." Said Jo as she knelt down by the control panel for the door. Just then there was a large growl from down the hall.

"Um, something tells me we don't have a minute. You might want to hurry up." Said Lex, she raised her plasma-cutter just as a Slasher fell threw a vent a few feet away. She quickly dismembered it as more flooded in. "Hurry up Jo!" yelled Lex as she impaled a Puker with a javelin spear, and then electrocuted it, and five other Necros that were around it.

"Almost there!" said Joan, she heard a Slasher get close to her, so she wiped around and shot at it. "Keep them off me!" she yelled to Lex, then turned around to finish the hack. Ten Necromorphes later, the door was open; and Lex and Joan rushed in and shut it. They leaned against the door and started panting. Then they looked at each other and started laughing.

"How do you know how to hack a door?" asked Lex to Joan.

"My dad was an electrician." Replied. Joan slid down the wall, and looked at the large open room they were in. Her oddly happy expression turned to a shocked frown as she saw the room. "OH my god…' she said; which got Lex's attention. She looked to were Jo was staring, and her jaw dropped.

_**Entertainment ring**_

Ellie, and Adam were about to enter the capital city zoo when Adam stopped running. Ellie quickly stopped and turned to look at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Ellie

"Um, did you ever stop to think of what would happen if a Infector killed a Lion, or a Tiger, or a Bear for that matter?" Asked a very nervous Adam.

"Oh… Shit I never thought of that, well we can't go back now; the path is blocked." Said Ellie, Adam frowned knowing that she was right. They couldn't go back the way they came because the previous room they were in got destroyed.

"So… what do we do?" asked Adam.

"We stay away from the big animal encloses." Said Ellie as she entered the zoo. Adam followed close behind her. They had been walking through the zoo for an hour; they were trying their best not to go near the big areas. The zoo was deserted; all the animals were dead or hiding. They entered an area called the jungle; they walked for a few minutes before they came to a cage with the bars ripped out. "What the hell" Said Ellie, "Adam what animal is that for?" Adam walked over and read the sign.

"It is lemurs… Lemurs did this?" Asked Adam

"I don't think that it was all them… but I don't want to stick around to find out." Said Ellie as she moved quickly down the hall, "are you coming?" she yelled back to Adam. He ran to catch up with her but a Necromorph dropped from the ceiling and blocked his path. The Necro turned and looked at Adam. It was small, with sharp nails on its hands and feet. It had bug- like mandibles on its face, and a long tail with a barb on the end.

The Necro leaped at Adam, grabbed him, and raped its long tail around his neck; not enough to kill him, but enough to make him weak in the knees. It pointed the barb his face; and retracted to strike him, but the Necro was blown away by a pulse rifle. It screeched as it died, but its tail separated at the base. The tail tightened around Adam's neck; he collapsed on the floor gasping for air as the tail got tighter and tighter. Ellie ran up to Adam and pulled out her pocket knife. She started cutting; Adam's face was starting to turn blue. Half way through Adam passed out. Ellie finished cutting; and the tail fell off, and after a few seconds; the color returned to Adams face, but he didn't wake up.

"ADAM!" Yelled Ellie, but he still didn't wake up

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn, so ya, another cliff hanger, but don't worry, I will try to update sooner this time. Oh and if you didn't notice; this story has a bunch of references in it. If anyone can tell me all of them. I will let you decide if one of the characters dies or not. And I am also spelling something with the titles of the chapters, if you can tell me what it is going to say, u get the same deal, oh and there are going to be 18 chapters. Good luck and see u next time.**


	7. Legs

**Hey guys, I am soooooo sry I didn't update sooner, school is a bitch. Any why, this story just got longer, it will now have 19 chapters, and those death offers are still active, so ya… on with the chapter…**

Ch. 7

Legs

She woke in a daze, she was in a machine that looked like a MRI from the inside, and her eye hurt like hell. She heard voices…

"Did you get the data we needed doctor holiday?" asked a man.

"Yes Mr. Tidemen, but it will take a while to convert into a cure." Said the doctor.

"Ok, when it is done, kill herand the baby" said Tidemen

"The baby is already dead Sir, she died on impact"

"Good, that's less work for you, get it done, and get the cure made!" Tidemen left the room; tears were brewing in Lex's eyes, _NO! Not her to, not Natalie! _Lex could hear the heart monitor speed up from her anger. Then it cut of; she was pulled out of the machine, and before she knew it; her hands were being held above her head, and a hand was clapped over her mouth.

"Don't scream, I'm NOT going to kill you" said Doc Holiday. "I'm going to get you out of here, nod your head if you're not going to hurt me" She nodded her head, then he released her, and helped her up.

"Did my baby really die?" Asked Lex.

"Ya, we pulled her out, and tried to save her, but it didn't work, sorry" answered the doctor, Lex collapsed to the ground, held her face in her hands, and started sobbing. "Please stop crying" said the Doc, in a calming voice, "Someone could hear you, and we need to leave, like right now" Doc grabbed Lex's shoulder, and pulled her to her feet. "We need to go now, come on."

The Doc moved to the door, and swiped his hand over the sensor, and it opened. Doc waved his hand at Lex; to signal her to come on. Lex hesitated, but she moved up and fallowed him. They walked for a few minutes without saying a word, then Lex stopped in her tracks. Doc stopped a few feet ahead and looked back at her.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Doc.

"Where are we going, the docking bay is the other way?" Answered Lex.

"Well first we need to get some guns, then we need to get to the medical wing, the…" Lex cut him off.

"Wait, why are going to the medical wing?" Asked Lex.

"We have to finish the cure; we will be able to stop the dementia before it gets too bad." Said Doc.

"Ok, but first, what's your name?"

"It's John, now let's go." They continued down the hall till the reached the armory. There was a guard, but his back was turned, John snuck up behind him and plunged a needle into his neck. The guard fell backward but john caught him, he then signaled for Lex to get the door. John set the body beside the door, and fallowed Lex in.

"Did you kill him?" Asked Lex, as she grabbed a Plasma cutter.

"No, Just sedated him" Answered John, "he will wake up in a few hours." He grabbed a Pulse Rifle, Plasma cutter, line gun, and a Javelin gun. Lex grabbed the same. They both put military suits on, and then stored as much ammo, and health packs as they could. They left the government sector, and walked for a few uneventful minutes before Lex broke the silence.

"So I never asked, why are you helping me?" Asked Lex

"I'm not big on killing people," Started John, "And I figure I'm most likely going to die here, so I might as well go out doing something good."

"Not much of an optimist are you?"

"Normally I am, but the way this day is going…"

"Ya, I get it." They continued on towards the medical wing. They barley saw a single Necromorph. They came to a final hallway that led to the medical bay, but Lex stopped.

"I don't like this, we haven't seen many necros, and this hall is screaming ambush" Said Lex.

"Well it's the only way in, just move fast and we will be fine." Said John, just then a chorus of growls erupted from the walls, "Make that really fast." They both started running down the hall. Lex was in front, she had her Plasma Cutter slightly raised; just in case something jumped in front of her. Necromorphs started pouring out of vents behind them; John dropped some mines; as they got further down the hall they heard them explode. John looked back to see if they were still being fallowed, he didn't notice the Slasher drop out of a vent in front of him. They collided; knocking both of them on the ground. John punched the Slasher in the face before trying to crawl over it, but it grabbed his legs. The Slasher's blades tore into John's legs, and cut threw as he struggled to get free. John cried out in pain, and Lex spun around to see that his legs were cut off below the knees. Lex quickly dismembered the Slasher, and grabbed John by the shoulders, and started dragging him down the hall. She handed him her Plasma cutter; so he could use both to defend them as they made their way down the hall. They got to the door, and Lex leaned him agents the wall.

"Ok so, how are we going to do this; I can't drag you the rest of the way there." Said Lex.

"WE aren't going to get there," Said John as he coughed up some blood, "you are going, I'm staying here."

"WHAT? No, don't say that, you will make it."

"No, *cough* no I won't, I have lost too much blood already." He grabbed a key card and a flash drive off his belt, and handed them to her. "Take these, go to my lab, put the flash drive in my computer, and press 'Start' then go to the cryo-chamber on the wall. The code is '4, 19, 3, 3' and select 'defrost' you will know what to do from there." Tears started welling up in Lex's eyes, but she nodded her head yes. She handed him some extra ammo, and went through the door.

The Doc looked down at himself, his mind started to project images of his legs were they used to be, but they quickly vanished. He stared at the ground were his feet should have been, and started to laugh. "Well I'll be damned" he thought aloud to himself, he looked down the hall "come on you fuckers, come and get me!" John took out his detonator, and shot some mines onto the walls and floor. Then he took out his pulse riffle and its ammo and set it to his left, and he did the same for his line launcher on his right. He set a grenade in his lap for when the time came, and pulled out his plasma cutter. He could hear growls coming from down the hall, "Here we go…" he raised his cutter and waited for the first Necromorph to come.

John saw Necromorphs moving down the hall toward him, he took out the first six before he had to reload. He didn't have time to start shooting before they reached the first mine- BOOM! - Nine more left; John felt some blood splatter against his face. He raised his cutter and started picking them off again; a few clips later they reached the next mine- BOOM! 8 more left- A few clips later; BOOM! 7 more. He ran out of cutter ammo, BOOM! 6, he grabbed his line launcher and started firing. He ran out of ammo, and had to reload- BOOM! 5- _Damn this isn't good _he thought. He picked up the next clip he was going to use; so he could reload faster. 6 shots later he was out; he ripped out the empty clip, and slammed the new one in. Six more shots: six more kills; old out, and new in. 6 shots, 6 kills, old out, new in. 6, and six, out and in- BOOM! 4- 18 shots later; he was out of ammo- BOOM! 3- He grabbed his pulse riffle. The hall was packed full of Necromorphs; they were running, and scrambling over top of each other to get to John. He held the trigger down, and spewed hot let at them; ripping through flesh and bone like paper. BOOM, BOOM! 1 more mine left. BOOM, john looked up while he was loading his last clip; the Necromorphs receded. He could hear the rumble of its steps coming down the hall. John knew that he was going to die, but he realized he didn't want too. He could barely see the Brute threw his fading vision, but he pulled the pin on the grenade, and waited for the Brute to get close.

"Come and get me, you ugly mother fucker!" Yelled John, the Brute charged, and he released his grip on the grenade.

Lex could hear a large explosion from down the hall, and she knew that John was dead. She kept moving, and got to his lab. She ran to the computer and popped in the flash drive, and pressed start. A status bar on screen said 'Cure completion 0%- ETA 10 minutes.' Lex then ran to the cryo-chamber and entered the code '4 19 3 3' she couldn't tell who was in the chamber, but she knew it was someone important. Seeing that she had nothing better to do, Lex lied down on the operation table, and fell asleep.

**END FLASHBACK**

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Joan as she looked at the park. There were body parts every were, blood and guts on the walls, and the unparalleled stench of burnt flesh.

"Who would do this?" Asked Lex, she walked up to one of the body parts. It was human, and even worse it was a child's. Then she looked around the room, all of it was human, and almost all of it was children. Tears welled up in Lex's eyes, "What the hell happened here?" she asked.

""The damn Necromorphs got them, what else could it have been?" replied Joan, she started heading to the door, not wanting to stay any longer.

"No…" Joan stopped when she herd Lex's voice, "No it wasn't Necros, the don't rip you apart like this, they harvest your body to make more of themselves… No, someone with an extreme case of dementia did this." Lex was frozen in place as she spoke.

"Well, let's get out of here before he comes back for a second round." Said Joan as she got to the door. Lex just nodded her head, and fallowed her out.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lex… Lex wake up!" Lex was being shaken awake, she opened her eyes, but the light blinded her. She rolled off the table she was laying on, and shielded her eyes.

"Lex, what happened? Were are we?" Lex recognized the voice and replied. "Wha- what are you talking about Nate? We are on the sprawl… Wait, NATE!" Lex spun around to face the person that woke her up; it was Nathan McNeil. "Holy shit Nate!" Lex backed up against the wall, blinked a few times, and rubbed her eyes to make sure he was real. When she looked up again he was still there, standing in a medical jump suit, with a really confused look on his face.

"Lex what's going on? I don't remember anything after the Egis7" Asked Nate, he took a step towards Lex. She took a step back, still not sure if he was real or not.

"I… You… Your, not… What, the, hell?" Lex stammered, the beeping of the computer cut her off.

'Cure complete, please administer cure to patient' said the computerized voice. Lex turned to see 5 vials and a needle rise out of the counter top. She picked up a vile and the needle, and then turned to face Nate. She gave him an odd look. He returned the look

"Cure? Cure for what?" asked Nate, he took a step back.

"It's a cure for the dementia… I think I'm suppose to give you this" Lex said as she got the shot ready to use, she stepped closer to Nate.

"Why don't you take it first?" Asked Nate.

"I, I'm immune, they got the cure from my blood." Said Lex, she grabbed Nate by the arm. "Hold still… trust me" Said Lex, Nate stopped moving, and let her give him the shot. It hurt like hell; Nate dropped to the floor in pain, and grabbed his Right arm. He was seeing stars, and his vision turned red. "NATE! Are you ok? Get up, we need to get out of here!" he was fading in and out of consciousness; he remembered running down a hall, then getting a ship ready for launch, and passing out in the seat next to Lex. The next thing he knew; he was waking up in a bed, in Lex's apartment, in Capital city.

**END FLASBACK**

Isaac was roaming the halls when he interred a room, he could hear plasma rounds being fired. He peeked around a corner to see a man dismembering some slashers, and doing a very good job of it too.

"Come on you mother fuckers! I can do this all day." Said the man; he was facing away from Isaac. Isaac started shooting plasma rounds past his head, and into the Necros. The man whipped around to see Isaac walking up to him, still shooting rounds into the Necros. The man smiled and turned back around, and kept firing. After a few more clips, they finished the last of the Necromorphs, and Isaac started looting the bodies. The man walk up to him and extended his hand.

"Thanks for the help, I'm Nate" Isaac retracted his helmet, and took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Isaac, and your welcome" Said Isaac.

"Well Isaac, were are you headed?" Asked Nate

"I am going to the outer rings, I'm looking for someone"

"So am I, I am suppose to meet my wife at the tram station, Why don't you come with us, we could help you look"

"Thanks, I was getting kind of lonely, and I could use some help."

"Well, we should probably get going, before more show up." Said Nate, the left the room after looting the rest of the bodies.

**THE ZOO**

"Adam! Adam wake up! Please don't die on me now!" Adam could hear Ellie's voice as he came back into consciousness. He took a deep breath, and bolted upright into a sitting position.

"Oh thank god your all right!" Said Ellie as she rapped her arms around him.

"Come on, get up, we need to get out of here." She said as she helped him to his feet.

"I agree, let's go" Said Adam. They left the zoo, and headed to the tram station.

** Yes it was a really long chapter, and yes I did put more references in this one, if you can guess what the major one was, u get to deside who dies. I am so sry about the long wait, hopefully it won't take as long next time, btw this was my longest chapter yet with 2500 plus words, please review, and see u next chapter.**


	8. All acounted for

**OMG guys, I am SOOOOO SORRY, I had a really bad case of writers block, and I had a bunch of school stuff, I promise to be faster, and if you didn't know, I am also writing a new fic called Love Lost, so if you're a fan of Avatar the last air bender, I recommend you check it out. So on with the story.**

Ch.8

All accounted for

"GO!" Yelled Isaac, as he and Nate ran down the hall, they were almost to the tram station. The reason they are running is because there is a pack of 30+ Necromorphs behind them. They got to the door, opened it, and got threw, but it wouldn't close behind them.

"Shit! The door is stuck, Nate; cover me while I fix it." Said Isaac

"Got it." Said Nate as he moved to cover the door. He started shooting at the Necromorphs without hesitation.

"Ok, I got it!" Yelled Isaac a few minutes later. The door slammed shut with a hydraulic his, and they could hear the Necromorphs trying to break through. When the banging of claws stopped at the door, both Isaac and Nate collapsed onto the ground panting.

"I, I don't think I have ever ran so much in my life." Said Nate

"Me either… how long before your wife gets here?" Asked Isaac

"Um, I don't know, about 20 minutes… maybe, why?"

"Good, gives us time to rest… and I had a question to ask you"

"Ask away."

"This clearly isn't your first time dealing with an infection. So where have you dealt with one before?"

"Oh, let see, the Egis 7 colony, the Ishimora, the Sprawl, and now here. And I'm guessing that you have dealt with an infection before too?"

"Ya, the Ishimora, and the Sprawl."

"Wait, you said your name was Isaac?" asked Nate, Isaac nodded his head.

"Did you know a Nicole? She was the…"

"The chief medical officer," Isaac cut him off, "Ya, I know, she is… well was my girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry Isaac."

"It's ok, it's all in the past now." Isaac and Nate both closed their eyes, and tried to rest.

"Isaac… Isaac…" Isaac could hear a soft feminine voice calling him to wake up. "Isaac… it's me, I'm here… Save me Isaac." The voice sounded like Nicole. Isaac opened his eyes slightly and saw the outline of her face, and then he closed them again. "ISAAC! Wake up!" Then Isaac was being shaken awake by Nate. "Wake up man; I think we might be in trouble." Isaac shot up into a sitting position. He heard some noises coming from the hall. It sounded like… gun shots. Isaac got up and grabbed his cutter and ran to the door, he was about to open it when Nate grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, we don't know who is over there." Said Nate

"So? If it is someone we don't like, we shoot them." Replied Isaac, then he opened the door. Two girls were on the other side, one trying to hack the door, the other shooting some Necros that were trying to get to them. The hacker looked over to see Isaac and Nate standing in the doorway.

"Nate?" asked Joan, Lex looked over her shoulder at the mention of his name, she saw him and whipped around and ran to him. Nate wrapped his arms around her, and walked backwards threw the door. Isaac and Joan fallowed them, and Isaac closed the door behind them.

"Oh my god, Nate, I'm so glad you're ok!" Lexeine's words were muffled as she cried into Nate's shirt. Nate took her face in his hands and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"I was so worried about you." Said Nate, after her pulled away.

The group spent the next thirty minutes conversing, getting to know each other, and trying to figure out a way to get to the outer ring. After a while they all got bored. Joan and Nate were playing a card game, Lex was curled up in Nate's lap, and Isaac was working on a way to get the tram to the station. A few minutes later they start to hear the electric sound of the tram getting close to the station, then an automated voice said "The tram is nearing the station, please stand back." This made every one jump.

"Um, Isaac, that was you that did that right?" Asked Nate.

"Um, no that was not me." Said Isaac, everyone stood back and trained their weapons on the tram as it pulled into the station. The doors opened to a man and a woman standing there pointing their guns at the group. Isaac lowered his plasma cutter slightly, "Ellie, is that you?" Isaac lowered his gun to his side, and retracted his helmet, Ellie's eyes grew wide when she saw him.

"Isaac!" She yelled as she ran up to him, she put her arms around him in a huge hug, "I'm so glad you are ok!"

**OK short chapter, im sry, but its better than nothing, I promise I will not take as long to update this time. And the chapters will get longer.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, it makes me want to update more. See u all in a few weeks.**


	9. reunion

**Hi, if u r reading this, it means my fans aren't mad enough at me to come find me and kill me for not updating… any way, it is the middle of the summer and I hope to write a few more chapters before I go back to school. So ya, here u go **

CH.9

Reunion

After a few minutes of introductions the group was on the tram headed to the outer ring. Isaac pulled Ellie to the back of the tram.

What's up Isaac? You ok?" Asked Ellie

"Listen, when we get to the outer ring, you are going with Nate and the rest of them." Said Isaac.

"what are you talking about, we are all leaving, we have a ship waiting for us."

"I'm not going… I have to finish this."

"… Then I'm comeing with you."

"NO! I can't let you go with me, I'm can't let you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, thank you! When the hell did you get so protective?"

"ELLIE! … I can't lose you too!"

"Wh-What?"

"… I can't lose you.."

Ellie took Isaac's face in her hands "Then don't leave, and I won't have to come with you."

"I need to go Ellie… but you can't come with me."

"Why the hell not! We made it through the sprawl together, we can make it through this too!"

"NO! … we can't… I don't expect to come back from this trip… I can't let you share my fate."

"Please Isaac, don't go… i-i… I love you Isaac… please don't leave me." Isaac gets a shocked look on his face, Ellie gets on her toes and kisses him, and he kisses back.

"I love you too Ellie, I always have… and I pray that you will forgive me." Ellie looks confused, then Isaac sticks a needle in her neck. The contents of said needle happened to be a very power full sleeping drug. Ellie was out cold before she even knew what was happening.

Hours later Ellie would wake up in a ship with Lex, and Joan. Lex had also been sedated and was currently screaming into a mic at Nate for leaving her behind.

**On tram headed to inner rings**

"GOD DAMNIT NATE! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU BASTERD! I'M GOING RIP YOU'R FUCKING HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Yelled Lex, Nate ended the transmission there.

"Damn Nate, I think she is mad at you." Said Adam

"She will get over it." Said Nate. After a few minutes on the tram, the recorded message rang out and made every one jump.

'Now arriving at the church ring.'

"Thank god" said Adam "finally a safe place." Nate and Isaac both turned and looked at him like he was crazy.


	10. PLEASE READ

Author's note.

Hello everyone, it has been a while. This message is being posted on all my stories. So I got a laptop so that I can write more, but right now I have to worry about graduating and getting a job and going to college. So if I do update it will mostly be few and far in-between. But I do not want to write something that no one wants to read, so if you would like me to continue please say so in the review section. If I get enough support I will continue.


	11. I'm sorry

I am sorry.

I have decided that I will not be continuing either of my stories. I would like to focus on writing my own, and between school and work and life, I don't have much time to sit down and write. So the chapter titles of the story were going to spell 'Isaac Clarke is a clone' it was going to be revealed that he really died at the end of dead space one and was cloned in dead space two. They also cloned Stross and he was the cargo that was on Ellie's ship, and he was the reason the marker became corrupted. At the end Ellie and Isaac were going to escape to earth and live on the beach.


	12. hey guys

Hi guys, I know it has been a while, and you are going to be disappointed with me. I have lost inspiration to write this story and to write fan fiction in general, I still like to read it but I rather write my own stories. If anyone would like to adopt this story from me just PM me.

Also, I am on YouTube, I do game play videos if anyone would like to watch I am SHADOWJ1995.

I am sorry I kept you all hanging so long.


End file.
